Question: The points $(0,0)\,$, $(a,11)\,$, and $(b,37)\,$ are the vertices of an equilateral triangle. Find the value of $ab\,$.

Consider the points on the complex plane. The point $b+37i$ is then a rotation of $60$ degrees of $a+11i$ about the origin, so:
\[(a+11i)\left(\mathrm{cis}\,60^{\circ}\right) = (a+11i)\left(\frac 12+\frac{\sqrt{3}i}2\right)=b+37i.\]
Equating the real and imaginary parts, we have:
\begin{align*}b&=\frac{a}{2}-\frac{11\sqrt{3}}{2}\\37&=\frac{11}{2}+\frac{a\sqrt{3}}{2} \end{align*}
Solving this system, we find that $a=21\sqrt{3}, b=5\sqrt{3}$. Thus, the answer is $\boxed{315}$.
Note: There is another solution where the point $b+37i$ is a rotation of $-60$ degrees of $a+11i$; however, this triangle is just a reflection of the first triangle by the $y$-axis, and the signs of $a$ and $b$ are flipped. However, the product $ab$ is unchanged.